John Sirica
John Joseph Sirica (March 19, 1904–August 14, 1992) was the Chief Judge for the United States District Court for the District of Columbia, where he became famous for his role in the Watergate scandal. He rose to national prominence during the Watergate scandal when he ordered President Richard Nixon to turn over his recordings of White House conversations. Sirica's involvement in the case began when he presided over the trial of the Watergate burglars. He did not believe the claim that they had acted alone, and persuaded or coerced them to implicate the men who had arranged the break-in. For his role in Watergate the judge was named TIME magazine's Man of the Year in 1973. Life John Sirica was born in Waterbury, Connecticut to Ferdinand and Rose Zinno Sirica, both of whom were Italian immigrants. He moved to D.C. in 1918, where he attended Emerson Preparatory School and eventually transferred to Columbia Preparatory School. Sirica received his J.D. from the Georgetown University Law Center after doing undergraduate work at Duke University.http://www.law.duke.edu/features/2005/siricanixon.html Sirica was in private practice of law in Washington, DC from 1926 to 1930. He was an Assistant U.S. attorney for the District of Columbia from 1930 to 1934, and subsequently returned to private practice from 1934 to 1957. He also served as general counsel to the House Select Committee to Investigate the Federal Communications Commission in 1944; his appointment was opposed by the two Republican members of the committee. He was a Republican and was appointed to the Court by President Dwight D. Eisenhower on February 25, 1957, to a seat vacated by Henry A. Schweinhaut. He was confirmed by the United States Senate on March 26 and received commission on March 28. John Sirica had a largely undistinguished career before Watergate. Author Joseph Goulden wrote a book about federal judges called The Benchwarmers and mentioned that many lawyers appearing in Sirica's courtroom thought little of him or his abilities as a judge. Many complained about his short temper and careless legal errors. He was nicknamed "Maximum John" for giving defendants the maximum sentence guidelines allowed. Boxing champion Jack Dempsey was a close friend of his and was Sirica's best man at his marriage in 1952. Sirica served as chief judge of the United States District Court for the District of Columbia from 1971 to 1974, and assumed senior status on October 31, 1977. He died in 1992, aged 88. Sirica, with the help of John Stacks, published his account of the Watergate affair in 1979 under the title To Set the Record Straight. References External links * [http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-srv/onpolitics/watergate/johnsirica.html Washington Post biography] * [http://www.time.com/time/poy2000/archive/1973.html Time Magazine 1973 Man of the Year Biography] * Watergate trial sketches, with Judge Sirica Category:1904 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Georgetown University Law Center alumni Category:Duke University alumni Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the District of Columbia Category:United States district court judges appointed by Dwight D. Eisenhower Category:People from Waterbury, Connecticut Category:People of the Watergate scandal de:John Sirica es:John Sirica fr:John Sirica pl:John Sirica